


Thunder

by TauBetaTuba19



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauBetaTuba19/pseuds/TauBetaTuba19
Summary: Hungary reflects on her role as caretaker to the smaller nations of the Austrian Empire.
Relationships: Hungary/Austria (Background)
Kudos: 3





	Thunder

Being the caretaker of the Austrian Empire was hard work.  
Hungary couldn’t count the times she’d barely made it to her bed after having to chase Italy around, or trying and stop Slovakia and Czechia from fighting over their names. She would chase Slovenia around when he decided to not do his chores, or when Romania decided to try and stick bugs in Liechtenstein’s hair. Then there was the camping trip back in 1832…  
It all started when Romania tried to eat a bug. Hungary had just batted it out of his hand when she heard a shout and a splash. 

She took a second to glance around the small campsite. Slovenia and Liechtenstein were quietly playing with a ball. Good, they’d be occupied with that. She rushed out of the camp and down a path to a clearing, where she saw Croatia pouting and Slovakia wallowing in a shallow stream.

It turned out that Slovakia fell into a stream after Croatia pushed him in. "Slovakia said my turtle was stupid!" Croatia said with a huff as Slovakia slowly climbed out of the water. Hungary stared at the turtle that Croatia tightly held, the poor creature had retreated into its shell.

Hungary smiled at Croatia, and politely asked him to put the turtle down, and then scolded him for shoving the other nation into the water. “That is not how we solve disputes Croatia. We talk it out.” Hungary said sternly She led the two back to the camp, dragging the fishnet they were supposed to have grabbed before the pushing incident. She looked at Romania and Czechia playing in the field, while Liechtenstein and Slovenia were admiring a group of beautiful Monarch butterflies that circled a group of flowers.

Then just as they were getting settled back down, Czechia began screaming and batting at her hair.

"Czechia?! What's wrong!" Hungary raced over to the young girl, and saw a rather large spider tangled into her hair. Hungary gasped and glanced to Slovakia, who nodded and grabbed hold of Czechia. Hungary batted at the creature, which thankfully wasn't poisonous, and finally it fell out of Czechia's hair and skittered away towards the woods. Czechia fell into Slovakia's arms crying, and Hungary knelt down, patting her on the back and telling her that she was okay. Hungary shot an annoyed glance at Romania, who smirked and shrugged.

Hungary had hoped it was all over by the time she got them settled down so they could prepare dinner. Dinner preparation actually went well, the children helped out with cleaning and cooking the fish, while Hungary prepared the vegetables. Soon enough, the little nations were seated and Hungary circled the table with the pot of Halászlé. She reached Croatia and served his portion.   
"Hmmm, that's odd..." Hungary mused, "I know they're all here, but I feel like I haven't served..."

"Wait! where's Liechtenstein and Slovenia?" She asked in horror as she noticed the two empty chairs. She looked over, seeing the ball they'd been playing with sat alone. She rushed to the tent, and opened it, seeing the empty beds. The other nations were shocked, and they began looking around the camp too. "Slovenia! Liechten!" Hungary called out. She heard the others call their names as they fanned out to search for the missing nations. Hungary panned the field, still worried that she'd let them wander off into danger. She knew they wouldn't have gone far, but she was worried they'd fall into the stream or wander into a cave... 

Suddenly she heard laughing, and saw Slovakia laying on the ground laughing. Romania looked up and started laughing hard. Hungary followed his gaze, and saw two blonde heads on top of a rather high cliff. Slovenia and Liechtenstein had somehow managed to climb up the steep cliff while she was cooking dinner with the other nations. When she finally got up to them, the two were studying a particularly pretty looking butterfly.

A day later, Hungary brusquely walked into Austria's sitting room, where Austria was sipping some tea.  
"Ah, how was the camping trip?" Austria asked as he reviewed a stack of reports. Hungary glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "Next time you suggest taking the children on a camping trip...I'll tell you to take them yourself!" 

But, she couldn’t say she hated it forever. She remembered the times she enjoyed it so much. The time she dressed up Italy in her old clothing. (Holy Roman Empire’s reaction made that absolutely worth the time spent altering the dress to fit Italy) Or the nights she’d spend reading to Liechtenstein and Czechia. And then there was the memories of being the protector.  
“M-Miss Hungary?”  
Hungary peered up from her book. Little Slovenia peeked into the room, he was clutching a small blanket. She glanced at the window, where a flash of lightning illuminated the rain-soaked estate where all of Austria’s holdings lived, the rumbling of thunder echoed through the hills and made the little nation shudder again.  
“Is the storm frightening you little one?” She said with a smile. Slovenia shyly nodded, and Hungary shuffled over. “Come on then, you can stay here with me, I won’t let that mean old storm hurt you.” She watched as Slovenia climbed into the bed and nestled in beside her. “Now this storm can’t hurt you, and I’ve got some company.” Hungary said as she looked down at the pair of golden hazel eyes staring up at her. “Would you like me to read to you? I’ve got this book of old Hungarian folk stories.” The small Slavic country nodded and smiled a little.  
The little nation huddled against Hungary as she began to read aloud from the book. Hungary read aloud in Hungarian, and she internally beamed as the nation understood her perfectly. Her lessons were sticking with the children. She'd chuckle as the little inquisitive nation would ask questions every so often. "But why would they put a stone into soup?" He’d enquire curiously. Hungary would explain that he needed to listen to find out why. Hungary laughed as the nation admired the artwork the book had and traced the images with his fingers. At one point, a really rough series of thunder rumbles hit that shook the house and rattled windows. Slovenia nestled in closer to Hungary, and he put his hand into hers, and she clutched the little nation's hand tightly. She read on for a few more minutes, occasionally pausing to glance down at the small nation. Hungary was just finishing the story when she felt Slovenia twitch a little, and she looked down to see him already fast asleep. She smiled at the tiny nation and rubbed his hair gently. 

She loved it, truth be told, caring for the nations and being the big sister to them. It helped that her people were spreading out, and almost all of them had growing Hungarian populations. Slovakia and Slovenia were even considering Hungarian their second official language! She loved seeing the nations learn how to be bigger nations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! So this is my first ever fanfic I've written and shared online (Since a rather unpleasant incident on the Roblox Forums nearly eight years ago). I cut this down from a longer one that I felt wasn't as good. I hope everyone enjoys it. I've revised the camping scene in particular, fleshing out the scene, and correcting an error with Croatia I missed initially.
> 
> So Mountaineering is popular in Slovenia, and one of his profile's listed interests on the Hetalia fandom Wiki. While my character of Slovenia is slightly different from the fandom character, I kept some of his personality, as well as his design. As for Liechtenstein, mountaineering is also fairly popular, and her country almost entirely consists of mountains. In my head, I kind of envisioned that the two just Nintendo Ice Climbers their way up the mountain.
> 
> Halászlé is Hungarian Fisherman's Soup. It's cooked on an open fire and seems perfect for a camping trip meal. 
> 
> Also to explain something. My Balkan characters come from Yugotalia, specifically I use Slovenia almost as my main character in most of my Hetalia works, because its such a cool country that doesn't get a lot of attention. 
> 
> Not great with dialogue, but I tried my best to make it work here. 
> 
> Please give me some ideas to improve my writing. (Last critique my writing ever got was "Go back to fifth grade and learn how to write you piece of " But that was years ago on the Roblox forums)


End file.
